custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's New Friend (SuperMalechi's version)
BJ's New Friend is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 2, 1994. Plot BJ brings in a new friend named Pierce, who is friendly, and introduces him to Barney and his friends. BJ also announces that he is getting a present for Baby Bop. So, they learn about friendship and different feelings. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Pierce (Carlo Alban) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (Preformed by Barney, Carlos, Luci, and Min) #I Just Can't Wait (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #Friendship Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #The Clapping Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #Take Me Out to the Soccer Game (tune: Take Me Out to the Ballgame) (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #BINGO (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #Good Manners (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #Respect (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #S-M-I-L-E (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #I Put a Smile On (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #I Can Laugh (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #Everybody's Got Feelings (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #I Can See it on My Face (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #Colors Make Me Happy (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #Everyone is Special (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #Friendship Song (Reprise) (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Luci, Min, Michael and Pierce) End Credit Music #Everyone is Special Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Gone Fishing!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the Barney segement from "Kids For Character". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in "A Day in the Park with Barney". *At the end of this episode, when the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave through the classroom and the Barney doll winks, the music from "Is Everybody Happy" (when the kids say bye to Barney and leave through the gate door, and the Barney doll winks) is used, except it was mixed with a Late 1990-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement. *This is another time Michael falls or lays down. This time, After the song Take Me Out to the Soccer Game, Michael tries to kick his soccer ball, but he falls down, and bumps his knee on the ground. And Then, Barney, BJ, and the other kids tell him that he needs a big bandage on his knee. *This uses Season 2's version of the Barney & Friends Intro, because it's an early Season 3 home video. Quotes *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: That was fun playing together. *Michael's voice: Hello! *Carlos: Who said that? *Luci: I don't know. *Barney: I wonder what's making that sound? *Michael: Can I play too? *Min: Look over there! *Barney & Kids: It's Michael! *Michael: Hi! *Barney & Kids: Hi Michael! *Michael: Hi, everybody! I was walking on my way to soccer game practice, and stop to say hello. *Barney: Oh. We're playing together. *Michael: I would like to play too, *(BJ and Pierce arrive through the gate door) *BJ: Hi everybody! *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! *BJ: I want you to meet my new friend of mine. He needed new friends. So I was his new friend. This is Pierce. Pierce, these are my friends. Barney? *Barney: Hi. *BJ: Carlos. *Carlos: Hi, Pierce. *BJ: Min. *Min: Hi. *BJ: And Michael. *Michael: Hi. *Barney: Nice to meet you, Pierce. *Pierce: It's nice to meet you too, Barney. Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos